Chosen Path
by Terri Lund
Summary: A young woman plays with both sides of the coin. But fate has decided on what side the coin shall fall.
1. Twelve

None of this belongs to me. It belongs to some rich guys with a really cool idea that made it big. I am bored and having some fun. If you like this great, if not that's alright.  
  
Laura was nervous about what she was going to do, but there is so much information on this disk and it had to be brought to the crew of the Endurance. Her life was saved by them once and after that only contacted them when she had information. She was very good at obtaining the most useful and unusual information. This was very risky considering she knew that the suits started to follow her and it wouldn't be long before they made a very serious attempt to contact her. Upon leaving her house she noticed a black car entering the driveway and two men in suits approached her. Laura never met agents before but was warned about them. This could only mean trouble. She was told to make sure that there was always an escape route from the house if needed and leave the cell phone on at all times.  
  
"Ms. Slate?" This agent has a cool demeanor with a very self assured attitude. She was also warned about him as well. His name was Agent Smith and was more dangerous than the other agents. He seemed to be programmed differently in order to converse with humans. Captain Chase told her that she let her guard down once and it was almost her last.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"It is of great importance that we speak with you. May we come inside?" He smiled slightly or that is what she thought he was doing. It looked more like a smirk. She looked at the other one that stood there, the picture perfect stereotype of an agent.  
  
"Alright. This isn't going to take long is it? I have to be at the University to take my exam in an hour. I was hoping to get some time to study before." That was a lie and a very poor one at that. They would have followed her to see where she lived, her habits and what she did for a living. But they didn't make an issue out of it.  
  
Smith knew that she was lying to them, which was not that unusual. He wanted to learn more about her, how she moved and what she lived around. From others that he hunted and eventually killed he found that he learned a lot from their living conditions. Ms. Slate was nervous and was indeed hiding something. Wanting to leave, a meeting with a rebel contact. Her heart rate was raised a little above normal. "This will only take a short time."  
  
He entered the house with the other agent close behind. Her home was clean, not lived in much. Or so the living room has stated. No other or few visitors came to this house. Stark surroundings for a human in her mid to late twenties. His interest grew as he spent more time there. Nothing about this place resembled her at all. Agent Smith wanted to play with her for a while, taking her time, knowing that it would increase her stress level making her answer things that she does not want to answer. "Tell me how long have you lived here?"  
  
"Oh, I don't know, two years or so."  
  
"Who were the previous owners of the house?"  
  
She was startled by the question and that was caught by Smith. "What?"  
  
"Ms. Slate I know perfectly well you heard me the first time. Now answer the question."  
  
"I don't know it's a rental. I have the contract if you want to see it."  
  
It seems that she covered her tracks very well. There would be no point in looking into that. "What is the Matrix? Have you every heard of that before?"  
  
Oh shit! They have her and she has so much information on her. She also had very little time to meet her contact. "I heard about it while on the internet. The students talk about it. It's some sort of site that says that this reality is all computer generated. Or some sort of shit like that."  
  
Her cell phone rang. "Hold on a minute, will you?" She answered the phone. "Hello?"  
  
"Get out of there now. They know you know. Listen to me act as if you forgot something. They saw your reaction. Just get out of the room and go to your bedroom. The window is open."  
  
Agent Smith heard the voice on the other end of the phone. He would let her play this little game for a while. He wanted to see if she would run if she had the chance. From her readings she was still plugged in. How fascinating. She knew but never left the Matrix.  
  
Laura hung up the phone. "Oh shit! Will you excuse me for a minute? My dumbass friend forgot his notes here last night. I should get them before we continue." She casually walked to her room then ran like hell through the window. Smith heard the window and ran after her. She ran across the yard and reached the intersection.  
  
"Get her."  
  
They ran in persuit of her and chased her down four blocks.  
  
Laura ran with all the speed that her body could afford her and ducked out of the way before the bullets could reach her. She wasn't ready to die just yet. There where two suits that where after her. She was fully aware as to why and for the past two years she managed to get away from them. With the help of many liker her and other programs she was able to hide and learn what the Matrix was and how she ended up there.  
  
She ran as fast as she could but knew that she would not reach it in time. Her body was now begging for her to stop, but she was so close. The building was ahead of her and she managed to enter it and ran up the stairwell. One of the Agents was very close behind her and gave orders not to kill her. Laura ran and saw the contact standing at the door.  
  
"Hurry, Laura! He's right behind you! Shit it's Smith!"  
  
With a loud crack she hit the door jamb and made it inside the door was very quickly closed before the Agent got there. With a swift kick the door was opened and he entered inside to find no one there. What surprised him was that there was no phone for them to exit.  
  
The other Agent entered the room. The first Agent Smith searched the room. "There is no phone line. That tells me volumes about Ms. Slate. She knows a program that has an exit card. Jones, track it."  
  
The other Agent stood there listening to the Mainframe. "The exiting was of Program Twelve."  
  
"Program Twelve." He let that settle in his thoughts for a moment. He was very aware of that program has his use. To Agent Smith it was an obsolete program designed by the oracle to show mercy on those that wanted to leave. A way to deter them from the truth by creating reasons for the oddities that the questioners see. Agent Smith left the room with Agent Jones, leaving a broken door behind that was fixed as new as he left.  
  
Laura was in a lot of pain, for he hit the door very hard and her body was pushed to the point of exhaustion. The other that helped her get to the door was very worried about the whole thing. "Look Laura, I can't do this again. If that agent saw me I am as good as deleted. You also never know the resources agents have, they could learn anything if needed. Plus the fact that, that agent, Smith is very dangerous and persistent. Do you understand me?"  
  
"Twelve it's alright. I am very sure that he didn't see you. As for tracking the exit I am very sure you can think of something to tell them. You told me they don't have the authority to delete you." Laura held her arm thankful that it wasn't broken. She was risking a lot herself and understood how Twelve was feeling. He used to be her teacher in high school then in University. His image changed to make sure that he fit into his new role. Programs like him lived and worked with the humans doing all they can to explain away the oddities that made that made humans question. Twelve was very good at it and deterred many like her from questioning. Laura wasn't one he could deter and soon the agents where after her soon as she shown signs of leaving or finding out about the reality that wasn't the Matrix. Because he cared so much for her he got her out and hid her within the Matrix. She knew he faced deletion if it got out that he was helping her.  
  
"You don't know them as I do Laura. No program within the Matrix knows their power accept for the Oracle. You met her, you know why. Look I helped you because I care for you. Please don't do anything else. Settle down and set up a good program for yourself. You can see all the replicated areas of the world."  
  
She knew Twelve was doing what he was programmed to do and felt happy that he was trying to help her. "Trust me I am very happy that you are helping me and will never ask you to help me again. I just wish you could leave what you are doing and join us. You can be so much help not just to humans but other programs that want freedom from their initial purpose."  
  
"I don't have that privilege. But I am glad to help you in the way that I can. Look I have to get back I will be missed. Here are the records and the information that you need. I have to tell the agents everything that has happened if I am caught. You do understand this, I will have to become a traitor to you from here on in. Don't contact me or let me know of your location. Remember this, you can leave the Matrix, I can not, nor will I ever leave here."  
  
With that he exited through the door. She was sad for him but then remembered her purpose for being here. The information was very important to the others that she was going to meet. They were freed and their leaders will put to use this information. 


	2. Truth

None of this is mine. Just having some fun. Thanks for the reviews. I like all good, bad and ugly.  
  
There where heaps of papers on the desk that seemed to weep beneath it all. Behind all of that work that will never get done was a man who looked the perfect picture of a University Professor. Every now and then he would look up at the door as if he was expecting someone to show up. He knew there would be and very soon. After a few cups of coffee, a taste that has grown on him, the door opened to his office.  
  
"Program Twelve. It has been a very long time. Almost a human lifetime."  
  
"So what do I owe the pleasure of your visit?"  
  
Agent Smith sat across from Program Twelve, the other agents stood by the door. "I have a few questions to ask you about Ms. Slate and your recent activities."  
  
Twelve just sighed and sat back in his chair. "You know I don't have to say a thing to you. All my worry and fear of you is just a show for humans and you know it. I am sure that you can find all the information that you want from the mainframe as you have done already, otherwise you wouldn't be here right now. Now, you want a good mystery to chew on and Ms. Slate, Laura, is just the thing for you to fixate on."  
  
"I do not fixate." Agent Smith sat up straight with a scowl on his face.  
  
"Then why are you here?" The other two agents looked at Smith waiting for a response.  
  
"I am curious as to why she never left the Matrix as all the others like her have done. You have those answers."  
  
Program Twelve smiled at the leverage that he now held over this agent. "That I do. Now my question to you is, what are you going to give in return for those answers? You know what I want Agent Smith, as you have known for a very long time. If I am given that then you will get your answers."  
  
The bitterness was not lost on Agent Smith. He fully understood what the other program sought. There was more than a small part of him that wanted the same thing. "What good would leaving your purpose do? You would become a rouge program, to be found and deleted."  
  
"We have spoken these words before. I made my decision."  
  
Smith held his hand to his earpiece for a minute. He resumed his regular posture. He was given permission to give release to Program Twelve. Now Agent Smith began to calculate whether the trade would be worth the effort. "You will be given release upon revealing all the information you have on Ms. Slate. As a gesture of respect you will also be given two minutes to leave this office. After that you will be deleted when found."  
  
"What do you want to know?"  
  
"How did she find out about the Matrix?"  
  
"Me. I left my office door open and exited without closing the connection. She entered my office, went through the exit and found me standing in a subway station. That was no error on my part. I wanted her to learn about it before she got hold of one of the rebels. That way I could guide her away from them and the agents. Laura is very bright but she has a tendency to fixate on material things and events. When she found out what the Matrix could offer her that her regular life could not she found that she did not want to leave. All she needed was a guide to show her the way through the snares and pitfalls. I was programmed to keep humans within the Matrix, keep them alive so we can use them for ourselves.  
"At first she didn't trust me, she feared me as was expected. But then I showed her how to make her life easy within the Matrix. Laura was curious about the rebels and I knew that if her questions were avoided that she would seek them out. I told her about the rebels what they are doing and why, the real purpose of a human life and why the Matrix was created. She eventually made contact with the rebels and soon found that the life outside the Matrix was unsuitable for her decadent tastes.  
"It was not long before she began to send information to the rebels. That is where an agent stepped in and nearly killed her during one of their meetings. Her life was spared when a rebel fought and agent, giving her time to leave. Because the rebel died, she always felt indepted to them. No agent has been able to shift into her code during these meetings. I must confess this was due to an injection I gave her once a month. She has three days until it wears off. I helped her on a few occasions to exit, to keep her alive. The rest you know."  
  
Agent Smith took all this information in. Ms. Slate was a very different human indeed. His mind began to formulate different ways to use this information to his advantage. "Thank-you. You are free now." The agents left the office. No sooner had they left did Program Twelve exit the office. Two minutes later the Agent Jones entered the office to see if in fact the now rouge program had left. 


	3. Oracle

As said before. I own nothing. Thanks for the reviews. . . . . . .  
  
Time seemed to speed up and found that she was late. Only a few minutes but that was a very long time to those she was meeting. The information was very valuable and she knew that it would cost her to get it to them. Laura wanted this to be the last time to do this. They would understand and never contact her. After this she will hide and enjoy the rest of her time here, away from all this madness.  
  
"Your late."  
  
"Agents. Don't worry they didn't follow me. They can't."  
  
"Program Twelve? Are you sure you can trust him? He is one of them, a machine."  
  
Laura understood why Chase was so mistrusting. Twelve told her that she can't trust him anymore because of his fear the agents. "I have the disk. The information frightened me and you should be worried to. If what is on that disk happens to me, don't ever trust me or contact me. You'll understand when you read the disk."  
  
"Laura, why don't you want to leave? You could be so much help to the cause. The life may not be like the Matrix, but at least it's real."  
  
"I understand but I don't want to go. Perhaps I will someday. I'll contact you then."  
  
Chase heard what she was trying to say. "We won't hear from you will we?"  
  
"No. It's too dangerous for me and I am a danger to you now. Don't contact me, please."  
  
Chase agreed and made a hasty goodbye.  
  
Laura ran for the second time that day, made the subway to get to the park. Public places always made her feel secure for some reason. She sat on a park bench thinking of what she was to do next. There where so many thoughts running through her head. For some reason her mind kept going back to her visit with the Oracle. It was a strange event meeting her.  
  
"The Oracle." That was one place she would find some answers or at least a new start. She made her way to the apartment and was very surprised to find that she was home. A young woman answered the door.  
  
"Come in. She's with someone at the moment."  
  
Laura sat on the couch. Her attention was quickly pulled to a puzzle on that table. It was one of those 20,000 piece puzzles. She made an attempt at it with very little luck. Each time she tried to find all the edge pieces or the corners. She couldn't find any of them. Soon she was able to get small sections together but none of those sections matched up. That is what she felt like. She knew about some things but she couldn't see how they connected.  
  
Her thoughts were interrupted by the young woman. "She will see you now." She walked towards that kitchen to see a young man leave the apartment. Somehow she knew that he was a rebel. The kitchen smelled of ginger spice and cinnamon.  
  
"Hello there, Laura. I made your favorite. Gingersnap cookies with cinnamon. I see you have many questions. Have a seat."  
  
Laura sat and had a cookie. It made her feel better. "You always know."  
  
"I suppose I do. Now, it seems that you have found yourself at a turning point in your life. Either way when you walk out that door it will never be the same again. Do you remember what I said to you last time?"  
  
"Yes. You said I will be forced to break contact with one to be held by the other."  
  
"Yes, you have but, that decision, as you will find is not finalized. Don't wait too long though or others will decide who will hold your fate."  
  
"Why are you helping me? I am no one of any importance. I can't fight like the rebels and know nothing about computers. What role do I play in this game?"  
  
The Oracle smiled and took a puff of her cigarette. "Now we are starting to see that our life goes beyond the edges of the puzzle. I am sorry to say that you can't stay here and as soon as you leave you will find that finalization will arrive at a rapid speed."  
  
Laura took another cookie but ate it very slowly enjoying the taste in her mouth. "Thank you. I won't see you again will I? I mean if I make the wrong choice."  
  
"I'm glad I didn't have to tell you that."  
  
She made her way out of the apartment and onto the street. Her first thought was to run. She turned around to find the same black car parked across the street that was at her home. "How do they know?" There wasn't a second thought. Laura ran and took out her exit card all she needed was an empty room to get to. Not too far was a coffee shop. Looking behind her the agents where gaining on her.  
  
"Almost there." That very thought drove her as she ran into the shop and to the back where the bathroom would be. It was locked.  
  
"Mam, you need the key." The man instantly morphed into an agent. "As he said you need a key."  
  
"No!!"  
  
He grabbed her arm as she made an attempt to hit him. Then she started to kick and try to pull free. He watched her as she made attempt after attempt to get away. His grip tightened until she winced in pain. She stopped fighting and fell to her knees in sobs of frustration and exhaustion.  
  
"Let her go. She won't run now." Another agent spoke and stepped in front of the agent.  
  
She looked up. "Smith." Fear gripped her, she couldn't move or take her eyes off of him. He picked her up with ease to a standing position and studied her features and her reaction to what he just did. Fear was evident as well as surprise. Soon curiosity came over her features and she began to calm herself.  
  
Agent Smith released his hold on her arm. "There are many questions you still have to answer. And there won't be an open window for you to climb out of this time." Laura was escorted out of the shop with many onlookers gossiping about what took place. Their fascination about what the suits would want with a young woman like her.  
  
It was cold in the white room that she was placed in. She was seated in a corner with two agents behind her and Agent Smith seated across from her. "Now let's start from the beginning." 


End file.
